metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Day of Reckoning
CAST OF CHARACTERS: * The Wrack Empire. * United Earth. * Anthony James. * Outpost X-19. * Austin Weller. * Thomas Wren. * Intervener. Story ''Drosoor'' The bridge of the majestic Drosoor fills with the scent of the hunt and the lust of battle. Never before has the Drosoor seen battle, a relatively new ship, only 163 solar cycles old. This new ship will be influential in the Human's defeat. The Drosoor will capture one of the human's outposts and threaten death to everyone inside unless the Human's comply with the demands given. This exact same plan of action will be executed simultaneously on 7 other outposts in hopes of making the Terrans surrender. The warp through hyperspace finishes and outpost X-19 appears in full view on the holo projector. A communication channel is opened up in an effort to contact the Terrans. "TERRANS, YOU WILL SURRENDER TO OUR MIGHT. THE DROSOOR AND A SMALL FLEET HAVE COME TO SECURE THIS BASE IN THE NAME OF THE WRACK EMPIRE. THE TERMS FOR THIS ASSAULT WILL BE STATED TO YOU NOW. ONCE THE READ-THROUGH IS FINISHED, YOU WILL LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND ALLOW US ACCESS TO YOUR SPACE STATION." Anticipation fills the bridge as the list of crimes is read out loud. Soon enough, the human outpost will be theirs. Thomas Sirens wail throughout the star base. A Wrack fleet has just warped into nearby space. "It's beyond me how they got a dreadnought that big through hyperspace without our sensors picking it up". Thomas mentions to one of his friends. Thomas knows that scrambling the small fleet they have positioned here is a mistake. "They'll shoot us down before we get within scanning range of em" His friend comments, as if reading Thomas' mind. "Where's your sense of enthusiasm? We'll finally get to blast some of those uptight bugs!" "Good Luck out there, man." "You too." Thomas watches as his friend jumps into his fighter and starts the engine. Thomas does the same, with a feeling of dread. Austin He was nervous. Strange. It was unusual for him to feel emotions anymore. But there he was, a large chunk of metal with organic appendages sticking out here and there, quaking in fear. Sometimes, he regretted getting the implants to make him a cyborg, to make him immortal. It had benefits, but it could be annoying. For one thing, he was his own super computer, making him a primary source for information by anyone including himself. The machine parts made him slow, though. He was not able to react as fast as others could, he experienced time differently than others. Every 2 seconds for a regular Human was 1 second for him. At the end of each solar cycle, he sat in his chamber and uploaded the day's events to his brain. This way, he didn't get to far behind in the days events. Sometimes he would upload a direct neural tap to his skull. While extremely painful, it would allow him to react at the same time as other Humans. "Austin, give me a background report on a Wrack dreadnought named Drosoor." Minutes pass before: "Drosoor, a relatively new Wrack warship. The crew has not seen battle yet. This could be a good thing or a bad thing for us, captain." Austin senses something around him. Something big. He senses being thrown to the ground, but doesn't feel it, as if he was watching someone else. In a few minutes he shakes violently and falls to the floor yet again, feeling pain this time. He hears someone yell his name before he blacks out. ''Drosoor'' The Humans fight with spirit. If they had weapons equal to ours, we would have been scared. But they didn't. Some of our fighters are lost to the Humans. Our cruisers pick up where our soldiers leave off, The Humans are easily defeated with superior firepower on our side. Eventually, the Terrans call off their fighters, and the remainder of they're fleet flies back to the outpost. Our ultimatum is complete. We proceed to scan the outpost for their shields. They are confirmed down. Our cruiser strides towards the outpost with utter ease. The cruiser prepares to dock and unleash our wrath on the Terrans inside. But then, suddenly! Alternate shields come online. Powerful shields! How did the earthlings get such technology in such a small outpost! The sirens on the Drosoor blare while a message is sent throughout the ship on the communication lines: CRUISER 2 IS DOWN! CRUISER 2 IS DOWN! REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! EVASIVE MANEUVERS ARE BEING INITIATED! SECURE YOURSELF RIGHT AWAY! Anthony From the notes of Anthony James: My plan worked! How could the Wracks possible think we would deactivate our weapons core to form a stronger shield! No other species could have thought of something so Terran! The timing was perfect too, right as one of their cruisers came to dock, we were able to charge up the shield and destroy it! Everyone down in engineering is ecstatic. When word of how the battle went came to us, however, it put a dampener on things. More than half of the fighters we had here were destroyed within 4 minutes by that monstrous beast of a ship they call Drosoor. We here in engineering know that our shield trick will only hold these bugs for an hour tops, but we're determined to pull another trick out of our sleeves. Thomas The battle was short and bitter. Thomas had gotten one, maybe two, Wrack fighters. The Wrack were bred for this kind of thing, Thomas wasn't. He contemplated this as he drifted off in his wreck of a spaceship. He never wanted to be a soldier, he wanted to be a painter. When he realized that painting wasn't something he was good at, he turned to language. He was skilled in many languages, or so he thought. Apparently, 10 languages just wasn't enough to make it on the council of language in the GF. So he threw all of his hopes and dreams away and became a soldier. When he was assigned his gear he didn't add anything to it as some soldiers did, no he realized he could and would lose gear. But he treasured his fighter. This was his own, on it he painted the word HOPE in a dozen different languages. His ship was the difference between life and death in space. It had apparently wanted to spare him from the fate of being blasted death by the enemy, but hadn't cared enough to leave his engines functional. He drifted off to sleep with the final thought in his mind that if he should wake up, he would have to do something about getting the weapons system back online and go down in a bang. Intervener What shines? A star shines. Stars are immortal, unified and immortal. Alas, what an untruth that is. What is immortal? We are. We are immortal? Yes. What darts across the sky, gleaming brighter than a star? We do. What is unified, more so than any other creature in any galaxy? We are. What yearns to be proven wrong, to learn new things? Us. Weapons and shields sing with the same voice. Us. Us. Us. Engines and refractors cry with the same tone. Us. Us. Us. Organics and machines squeal with delight in the same way. Us. Us. Us. Austin He wakes up in a dark room, similar to his own quarters, but yet incredibly different. He's been attached to a direct neural tap, he leaves it on for the time being. He tries to recall what happened, but he can only recall certain bits. A fighter, not our own but a Wrack, crashed headlong into our primary viewing station. Why didn't the shield stop it? Anthony's plan... he hoped it had worked. Austin gets up and walks to the door. It won't open. He initiates his lock-breaking sequence. This lock was not of Terran origin, why would they lock me up? Austin thinks. The answer will be revealed soon enough. He opens the door. The rooms outside don't look like anything he's ever seen in the outpost. It finally clicks, he's not on the outpost at all! He's on the Drosoor! How did he get here! As if to further prove this point a large six-legged insect comes skittering down the hall, on the wall! Thomas Have you been chosen? Yes, you have. These words come to Thomas in his sleep. They almost mean something to him. Something familiar. White noise carries on in the background, as if a thousand whispers repeat the same line over and over. He pays no attention to these. Instead, Thomas focuses on the main words. Just before he can pinpoint where he's heard them before, they change. A mission to fulfill. We will grant you the tools to do so. Will you accept? You must. I accept? Thomas thinks. Suddenly, he wakes up to find his engine and weapons system back online. But how...? His dream remains as vivid as ever. "Holoscreen on". Thomas commands. A small speck far out intrigues Thomas. He tracks the target on his Control panel. A cruiser! What perfect timing! They must think him a derelict of the recent battle, of course. Thomas plots out his assault, all the while thanking whatever god brought his fighter back to life. No need to thank us. You have a mission to fulfill. '' ''Drosoor PSI RESONATES FROM OUT IN SPACE! We cannot pinpoint the direct location, nor even the galaxy! All we know is that all of our psi detectors maximized to full capacity in 8 brief seconds! Even stranger is the fact that in the last second, the psi was directed at a small Human fighter that had been left incapacitated in the recent battle. A cruiser with a fully functional research team have been dispatched to investigate this derelict. Rumors spread through the ship that this psi disturbance may have been from the fabled ghost ship. A ship the size of ten Drosoors. impossible to scan yet visible to the naked eye. Shots fired at it merely pass through it, but any attempt to board it and that fighter is lost forever to the all-to-real shields. When ever this ship appears, psi emissions can be detected from it, but never one reported this big! From this far across space! In actuality we have no idea how far away this ship is but we are staying wary nonetheless. Intervener Why? Why what? Why do we help the small oxygen breather? Your tone suggests a hate for oxygen breathers. We do not hate them? I AM AN OXYGEN BREATHER! Halt your nonsense, we are being scanned. I will be the one to relay information. Scanning averted, previous question reinstated. We help the oxygen breather because he is entwined in destiny. Just as the female human with Chozo blood? Entwined in destiny, we all are, some more than others. Who controls the destiny? You should know that. Who controls the destiny? We do. We do? Along with others. Who? They write the tale, as we do. Shall we pray? Yes. Destiny, a game we play? Unified we are. Fate, a role of the die? Unified we are. Fortune, a mindless assumption? Unified we are. Praise the unexpected? The surprises of new life. Then we say in our own tongue, amen? Amen, brother. '' Anthony From the notes of Anthony James: ''We here in engineering have just been informed of the terrible news! Apparently, when we had the primary shields down, a Wrack fighter crashed headlong into the observation port. Captain Drake was able to get out in time, everyone was. everyone that is... except Austin. The Wrack dreadnought activated a transfer beam, pulling the fighter back towards the main ship. When security teams went in to check the premise, Austin was gone! A large amount of Wrack toxin was found in the area. Our only guess is that the monsters grabbed Austin and took him aboard the fighter which was subsequently transported back to the ''Drosoor. Without our good friend Austin, we hardly stand much of a chance negotiating. Or fighting for that matter, he was our lead tactics expert, and a good friend. What I wouldn't give to have him back. '' Austin "I am here to help you escape!" The monster cries in strangled english. Previous events roll through Austin's mind in this moment. The Wrack comes down the hall, it cries a surprised yelp when Austin is spotted, Austin wastes no time in jumping on it's carapace and hammering it with all of his might. A built in fusion cutter doesn't hurt either. Then the monster starts crying out promises of escape and help. Reluctantly, Austin gets off the damaged carapace, but does not deactivate his fusion cutter. "What do you mean?" "I want to help you! I do not agree with the extinction of all Terrans! You aren't even a Human!" "How can I trust you?" "I was the one that set you up with the direct neural tap! That technology is Terran! We have no use for it here!" "Do you not study Human technology?" "We are the superior race, why would we have any need to study short-sighted technology such as yours?" "Are you prepared to get me out of this starship?" "Yes." "Then lead the way." Thomas "The cruiser approaches commander." Thomas' onboard computer kept him updated on the situation at hand while he prepared for what was to come. "Commander, the cruiser is slowing down, if you still wish to continue with your plan, the time is now." "Power up weapon systems, activate shields, propel us towards the approaching ship." "Good luck, commander." Thomas looked to the weapons console and unleashed a barrage of missiles and beams at the oncoming cruiser, fully aware that he would be lucky to scratch the cruiser let alone get through it's shields. Fortunately, he had another plan once the cruiser drew close enough. The cruiser kept advancing at a ridiculous speed, and the online computer now assured Thomas that the cruiser's weapons were now online. A boom crashed around his tiny fighter, while the computer reported shields functioning at only 14%. "The cruiser has drawn close enough, commander." Thomas checked that his suit was functioning and proceeded to open the airlock. His life flashed before his eyes as he fell, if he pulled this off wrong then..... but his fears were soon quashed as he fell onto the hull of the cruiser, only to witness his beloved fighter go up in flames. This new development only steeled Thomas' resolve, as he cut into the hull of the cruiser with a fusion cutter. Dropping down, his first reaction was to the stench. It smelled like rotten eggs, he made his way through the awkward chamber, often crawling, till he made his way to a door with symbols that roughly translated to "science lab". Ignoring that room completely, Thomas made his way to the bridge, and proceeded to plant his detonators. Before he could finish his task, a large, fully grown, male Wrack came out of the bridge on an assigned task. when it noticed him, it let out a few clicks but was cut off when Thomas grabbed it's mandibles and shoved his plasma pistol in between them. Thomas fired off his pistol to kill the Wrack. In succeeding in doing this, he set off an alarm which would draw security personnel and guard robots closer. He finished setting up his detonators and prepared for the explosion that would come. Intervener Such sacrifice! Hmm? The small Terran, he gave his life! The one we helped? The very same! Not what I had hoped for. Now I question you, why? He has more to do with destiny then destroying a small starship. Then shall we, INTERVENE? Yes. Transport him here. Now? Yes. Now. An oxygen breather aboard this mighty vessel? I AM AN OXYGEN BREATHER! Transporting. I despise your lack of finesse while dealing with me. Transporting. Hurry. Transporting complete. I will welcome him, not you. Shall we pray? Yes. Destiny, a game we play? Unified we are. Fate, a role of the die? Unified we are. Fortune, a mindless assumption? Unified we are. Praise the unexpected? The surprises of new life. Then we say in our own tongue, amen? Amen, brother. ''Drosoor'' CRUISER 3 IS DOWN! CRUISER 3 IS DOWN! REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! EVASIVE MANEUVERS ARE BEING INITIATED! SECURE YOURSELF RIGHT AWAY! This is merely the worst of bad news. The Terran/Cyborg has escaped with the help of one of our very own crew members. Worse even, as soon as the cruiser went down, massive psi readings were broadcasted to that very vessel! We are scared for our lives now. What if a great race has decided to help the Humans? Certainly something with that much psi power could only be a Fractal race. Or it could be the mythical Blessed Ones. That seems incredibly unlikely, when was the last time the Blessed Ones showed themselves? Why would they favor such a young race? If that is true, then it only raises more questions like.............. What.......... How.................. Impossible.............. The crew is stunned. The viewer ports fill with a massive object, many times the size of the Drosoor. Anthony From the notes of Anthony James: W''e here in engineering are stunned. A great dreadnought has just warped into view. It emits tireless, powereful psi emissions. The Wrack ship is frightened, we can tell through their frenzied com use. How are we to combat a creature so big? Alien letters mark out the word "Intervener" on the side of the massive ship. The dialect is an ancient one, used primarily by a race of beings called Yuarta'dsh. We did some research and it turns out that the Yuarta'dsh were worse off finacially than Humanity is now! There would be no way they could afford a ship tis big! For now, we must wait. Soon enough we will see what it wants.'' Thomas "Where.... am I?" "Welcome to our humble abode." Thomas looked up at the room he was in, making sure of his surroundings before addressing the voice. "Am I dead?" He asks. "Almost." The voice replies. A tall, shadowy figure steps into view from the shadows. A large beak adorns the humanoid creature's face. Feathers grow all over it's body and it is wrapped in a fine silk. "What are you?" "What are you." "A human, obviously." "Then so am I." With that, the owner of voice is cloaked in a sharp light. When the light cleared, a large male Human stood before Thomas. "Impressive." "Of course." Thomas stood up and brushed some dust off of his clothes. "What are you, then?" "We are Intervener." "Hmm... that explains a lot." Said Thomas sarcastically. "Now why don't you tell me how I got here." Absolutely not! A mechanical voice booms throughout the room. We have much more important things than to talk with you! ' ''"Silence." '''NO! "SILENCE!" "..." "Sorry, for the interruption, but why don't you let me know just WHAT IN THE HELL YOU ARE?" States Thomas. "Yes. We will tell you our story. Perhaps you have heard of an ancient clan called the Yuarta'dsh. Perhaps not. Either way, they were an elite race of creatures. They took on the disguise of a weak and poor clan, but they were the creators of destiny." "Sorry, what?" "They created destiny. Destiny is a computer. It runs every simulation of every possible circumstance. It has evolved itself to the point where it is rivaled by nothing. We are the servants of destiny. When the time is right, we INTERVENE on destiny's whim." "So you are gods then?" "....Yes...." "Hmph. I'm unimpressed." "You are... WHAT?!" "Unimpressed." "....." "It seems to me that you are just malicious uncaring gods. You have no right to intervene on anyones behalf! If you were to do so, then why haven't you helped us?" "Destiny has not dee-" "STOP! DID I JUST HEAR RIGHT? DESTINY HAS NOT DECREED IT? HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE GODS! I'M DISGUSTED WITH YOUR ACTS!" "You... are disgusted with us?" "OF COURSE! You claim yourself a god, and then just as quickly profess that it is not your job to help others? How dare you! You are malicious uncaring gods! That's all you are! If I could, I would kill you, I would. I wish you would have let me die back there. Now I have the accursed image of you stuck in my mind forever." ".....We're sorry, but we cannot intervene here." "Hmph, get me back to the outpost and get out of here." "Yes....." ''Drosoor'' We can not scan beyond this mighty ghost ship! However, it is merely an obstacle, while the Terrans may think that they have an advantage, they are sorely mistaken. We have dispatched our last remaining cruiser to retrieve scan information from the other side of the great ship that lies before us. A hologram of the viewer port of the cruiser fills every room on the ship. We watch it eagerly. Then, two things happen. ONE: We see an incredibly small escape pod being jettisoned from the great ship. TWO: A supercharged energy ray darts out from a cannon on the ship on an intercept course with the cruiser. Evasive maneuvers are taken, but to no avail, the cruiser is lost. An all to familiar message fills the ship. CRUISER 1 IS DOWN! CRUISER 1 IS DOWN! REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! EVASIVE MANEUVERS ARE BEING INITIATED! SECURE YOURSELF RIGHT AWAY! Austin The Wrack that had helped him escape was friendly enough. They didn't really communicate much though. The Wrack had saved him though, and he didn't know why. All he had been able to make out was: "I owe you this much." before he was jettisoned out of the cargo hold. Moments later, he had seen the ship go down in flames. Slowly, he started making his way to the closes object of interest. A behemoth ship that had just shot down one of the Wrack's cruisers with little ease. "I hope they're friendly." Austin thought as he "swam" to the giant of a ship. Thomas Thomas didn't give a damn whether or not he survived, he was just glad to be out of such a hellish place. Apparently, he had intimidated meek gods into releasing him back in an escape pod to the outpost. The instruments on the life boat didn't work until he was well clear of the great ship, since he was windowless, he radioed home and told him that he was coming. then, scanning the surrounding area, he was surprised to find out that all of the remaining fighters undamaged were on patrol around the outpost. He hoped that they weren't planning a last stand assault, the dreadnought would rip through the fighters and the outpost in a matter of seconds. He hoped that Austin and the captain were formulating a worthwhile plan with the cover from scanning they'd received from the Intervener. thomas changed his mind about not caring if he died, he wanted to find out what last trick the captain had up his sleeve, and he'd give anything to be apart of it. ''Drosoor'' The great ship started powering up it's engines almost immediately after destroying our last cruiser. In a matter of moments we will be free of interruptions at last and will begin docking with the outpost. If the Terrans decide to try anything funny, they'll wind up dead. Our captain's temper grows short, he will not tolerate any more foolishness. The great ship warps out and we scan the area immediately, only to find our worst fear come true. Defeated cries come from all around. "It's... it's.. the Terrans." "An armada of them." "We don't stand a chance." Our captain has security execute the whiners and makes an order. "All hands report to battle stations, we will win the day yet or we will die trying. No matter the result, we will not lose our honor." Drosoor comes to life, the engines fire up and guns start blazing, but it's not enough, the Humans start firing too, and they have the numbers. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The ship shakes and moans under assault. "Decks Alpha, Delta, and Gamma have blown!" In despair many crew members plead with our captain. "Let us live!" "Dying will not prove anything!" Our captain orders their deaths, but security only approaches captain. They pull their side arms and in one motion, fell our beloved captain. Many of the crew are shocked, but one Wrack regains it's senses and orders a break off from the fight and warps us out of there as fast as we can... ...But we don't end up at our home at all, but a much, much, more terrifying place. A place where the odds of survival are significantly less then they would be against the Human armada. Outpost X-19 People cheer! It is a joyous occasion, for the Wracks have been defeated. While the majority of the fleet that freed the our post moves onto other outposts in the hopes of saving them, a few cruisers are left behind to ensure no counterattack. The Galactic Federation has been informed of the attempted capture, and it seems as though some races have given Humans a little more respect, following the incident. The loss of many soldiers in the preliminary defense and the loss of Austin Weller are reminders of what has happened, but the Outpost will never let it's guard down again, to prevent a tragedy such as this from ever occuring again. ''Intervener'' Brother? Yes? Are you still thinking? Yes. About what? It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. About what? That I talked to the Human. You are forgiven. Thank you. Your welcome. Brother, shall we pray? No. Brother? I've been thinking about what the human said. And? He's right, we don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies. ..... We are just what he called us, malicious uncaring gods. Is that why you are upset. No, I'm upset because I'm going to die. You've set the self destruct sequence, brother. Yes, but don't worry, you won't have to see the explosion. Brother, what are you doi--''' .... It is done .... Now it is time for me to go as well. ''NOT YET, CHILD OF DESTINY.'' Who...? ''I STILL HAVE MUCH IN STORE FOR YOU. '' ''THERE IS STILL MUCH FOR YOU TO DO.'' ''YOU STILL HAVE A DESTINY TO FULFILL.'' ''COME, CHILD OF DESTINY, REJOIN YOUR MASTER.'' ''REJOIN ME, SON.' The end! Category:Fanfic